


Motherless Child

by orphan_account



Category: Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also look ass isn't a bad thing is old english, breakup maybe??, eh it's fine Fire's probably a century old or something, honestly though peter is a tad bit unsettling all by himself, how old is one again??, i'm lying to myself but it's fiiiiiiiiiine, idk if a tale like that would fly today, if you even read these obscenely lengthy tags, inspired by something i found in the tags that was so cool!!, it just means donkey, it's fine it's fine it's fine, just saying, like why is this boy at the windows of little girls??, maybe??????????, movie is tagged because pixie dust, no lost boys, not even a break up if they're not truly together though, now i'm done saying, some things in here are simply. made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fire really wants a mum! Though, with the shorter lifespan of fairies on the magical island, One wants to actually live out some days that aren't spent harassing girls into becoming the forever-boy's mother.finally an alright summary
Relationships: Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Motherless Child

The mermaid’s lagoon was a serene location on the island.

Who wouldn’t want to witness the mermaids’ hour, when they combed out their tangles and serenaded the stars winking out of the lavender sky?

Fireheart often ventured there to find solace among the sea shanties rising into the air.

He sat on a mossy rock, fingernails buried in the green fuzz as he glared out across the huge lake, gaze somewhere on the sunset horizon.

The beat of tiny wings flitted up behind him rapidly.

“Look at what I scavenged,” Onewhisker perched himself in Fireheart’s scarlet curls. “Some fizzleberries! You love those, don’t you?”

The fairy dangled the swirled pink-and-purple berry in front of the human’s dissuaded expression.

“These are perfectly ripe too!” The tiny fairy went on with a cheerfulness, the desperate type where one attempts to cheer up another. “Wouldn’t you like one?”

“Not hungry.”

“More for me…” Onewhisker stuffed a whole berry in his mouth, providing a poor shield for his disappointment.

A long pause followed, letting the songs ring around the trees. Fireheart flopped back on the moss carpeted stone with a barely concealed whimper.

“She left Neverland.”

“Indeed.” The brunet replied gravely. “She needed to grow up, I suppose.”

“She’ll forget all about me,” The whisper cracked, as it had the previous times. “Just like my mother did. She will shut up all her windows and desert me.”

“Just like the last dozen, if your _impeccable_ memory would lend for once,” A sarcasm tainted the fairy’s words, as blatant as the rainbow-colored juice staining his face.

“It’s been that many?”

“In a year.”

“And they’ve all left?

One tinkled out a brief yes before biting another berry.

“BLAST IT ALL!” Fireheart wailed, throwing his fist at the sky. “What does the Nurturer desire,” He glanced at the sky, rich with color, voice rising. “That I remain an orphan forever? Why must I endure my lives without solace!”

The boy’s scream deflated, winding up as a dull croak.

“Tell me what her face looked like.” He pleaded, two fingers reaching to gently tug the fairy’s skirt of a magnolia flower. “Did she look like me?”

“I have never seen the woman.” The small creature rubbed his furry cheek on the child’s knuckle. “I would imagine so. Once, you told me her eyes were brown, like a sister you once had.”

“I don’t remember!” Fireheart cried. “Tell me again why I’m here.”

One blinked slow, claws tapping the exterior of his last berry.

“I shall tell you as you told me: you ran off, as disobedient brats do, and never returned.” The fairy glanced at the mermaid heads beginning to slip into the still water. “You found this place, in dreams, and those dreams ate you up. And when you finally, finally had the nerve to go back, her windows were shut. You could not fly your way in. She had blocked you from her heart.”

Fireheart’s emerald orbs narrowed.

“If that mother didn’t want you, then you would find a new one. You have wasted your days on this island, fighting Tigers and luring girls into dreams.” Onewhisker dropped the berry. It rolled down the moss-coated stone, and sank slightly when it plopping in the sand. “But they escape every time.”

_Silence._

The mermaids’ joyous chorus depleted voice by voice, until only one soothingly serenaded the sky.

 _“Beauty, beauty, Nurturer! Pull me into the depths of your ocean! I shall sing for you a lovely whales’ song!_ ”

Her gorgeous curls sank beneath the pool.

When Fireheart returned his gaze to him, the fairy was burning brighter; the growing absence of the sun added to his glow.

“They leave,” Onewhisker toyed with the child’s thumb, flexing it forward and back again. “Because they must live.”

The small thing crawled onto the back of the freckled hand, embracing the boy’s wrist.

“It’s never personal, Fires-”

“Stop lying. It has… always been personal.”

“Then give up,” One insisted. “You are simply torturing yourself over no good cause.”

“I mustn’t!” Fire said in a cry of desperation. “I haven’t found a mother!”

“Fireheart, we cannot do this much longer,” Onewhisker yanked away, buzzing up to the child’s ear. “I am neither cursed nor blessed – I am a simple fairy, and I will pass on sooner!”

The boy’s expression slipped into a blank state.

“I don’t have long, Fires. I cannot play this game forever, and why waste two more years longing for maternal touch?”

Fireheart lowered his head.

“Please,” One reached a paw upwards to tug at a curl that blazed beneath the grains of magical dust. “Cease all of this. We’re young, now. We can be happy together, no mothers, just us! Then we can leave together as well!”

“Really?” Fireheart’s finger came up to brush the brunet’s arm. “We’ll be happy?”

“Yes! Would you not like that, to stop searching endlessly?”

“It’s not a game though,” Fireheart used his finger to drive a wedge between his ear and the fairy and gently pushed One away. “I really want a mother!”

Onewhisker’s dust began to flicker red.

“Why are you angry?” The ginger questioned.

“Perhaps because,” One inhaled sharply, and huffed out a breath of scarlet dust. “You are an ignorant, selfish _ass_. THE ASS OF ALL ASSES! You spend days puzzling about why those ‘mothers’ left you until you forget, and this – this is why!”

“What are you talking about?” Fireheart snapped, rising defensively. “I _need_ a mother!”

“You’re right.” The fairy said, calm, before he shrieked. “I ought to drag Sandy back by her hair and get her to smack out your teeth, as my mother would’ve if I acted so thoughtlessly!”

“What do you want me to do, stop searching?!”

A pause. Wordlessly, One nodded.

“It’s not good, that you stay like this. This life, it’s driving me insane!” The fairy’s tail flicked behind him. “I don’t want this for you. Please, just give up, Fires! For yourself!”

It was strange to see a child’s soft face set in a scowl of stone, certainly so when said child typically maintained a smile.

“For me, do this.” Onewhisker drifted downwards, fluttering wings closing. “Two years of a normal existence on this island, Fireheart. Then you can be free from yourself. That is all I ask of you, and it is so simple.”

“You don’t understand, truly, what this is like!” Fireheart turned away, scooted more like.

“Oh please, I’ve seen orphans continue to live their lives.” The creature rolled his eyes. “They, unlike you, have no choice! And in case you were wondering, MOST OF THEM TURN OUT ALRIGHT!”

“I don’t care about that.”

“Heartless ass is another one near the top of the growing list of asses that you are,” One presented a miniature scroll from behind his flapping wings, and flung it open so it unraveled all the way to the sand. “About to knock ‘silly ass’ off the top!”

“If you prefer to go off and do whatever you wish, then leave me be!” Fire said, scrunching his knees to his chin.

“Maybe I will!” One threw the paper to the side. “I’m certainly not spending forever looking for people who will _never_ care for me!”

“Then why don’t you?”

The fairy deflated, anger sizzling down until his body once again glowed a soft orange. One sighed.

“Alright, then. From this moment on, I am no longer your fairy companion.” He defeatedly gestured toward Fireheart, reciting the words the previous ones had uttered before him. “You shall be devoid of pixie dust, and therefore, the gift of flight it provides, until a newly-graduated fairy decides to remain with you. May the Nurturer treat you with grace and you be humbled during all of your encounters.”

Fireheart flinched, not denying the familiarity as the speech was uttered. Onewhisker swooped down to pick up his scroll.

“I’ll just be off, then!” The fairy straightened, as if he were alleviated of a tremendous amount of baggage. “You’ll have a dandy time sitting all alone on this island without a way of going to the real world.”

“Just go.” The ginger grumbled into his arms. “I hope you never come back.”

“As I hope you learn to finally die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fire: aw c'MON why can't we just keep chasing these promising future mothers into our magical world and make them mothers a whole lot sooner?
> 
> One: *furiously packing*


End file.
